half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Missing Information
Missing Information is a single-player modification based on the cut content from the leaked ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. The current version is 1.5.1. Features The first version released in 2006, version 1.4, features the content shown at E3 2003, including Traptown and the Borealis chapter, though in an incomplete stage. It is notably the only released mod so far to showcase material from the leak. It also showcases cut character skins, models, maps, NPCs, and most of the original weapons, such as the Physgun, which was also revived by other mods, such as Garry's Mod. The second version released in 2008, version 1.5, is an Orange Box enhanced version of version 1.4 with two new E3 2002 demo maps, "Terminal" and "Depot". It also has a few new models, like a new shotgun model based on the Beta version. List of patch fixes The 1.5.1 patch did the following things:[http://www.love-tub.net/?p=76 Missing Information 1.5.1 Patch Released] *Fixed Stalker and Assassin textures and added phong. *Added phong to the Borealis barrels. *Fixed a few problems with the new Odell model. *The AK-47 has its own sounds instead of using the OICW fire sounds. *Improved AK-47 accuracy and fire modes. *Increased SMG2 rate of fire and accuracy. *Updated SMG2 and OICW sounds. *Added mi_buildingblocks to the chapters menu. *Updated Borealis chapter with HDR and improved areas. *Re-added missing maps and updated a few of them. *Added new flare item model. The 1.5.2 patch is exepected to make the following changes (might be subject to change) *Odell crash fixed on the Borealis *Combine Elite will not attempt to use the Pulse Rifle's secondary attack if not equipped *Updated Rooftops map *Updated the Borealis maps with new props and other minor fixes *Updated animations on the Flaregun *Updated zoom effects on the sniperrifle *Updated AK47 model *Updated OICW model *Updated Physgun model *Updated credits.txt to reflect current roster *Added phong lighting to several models *Added normal maps to several models *New particle effects *New Alyx model & skin *New Stalker model & animations *New Incendiary Rifle (I-Rifle) model & animations *New Combine Soldier models *New MP5K skin *New MP5K sounds *New binocular skin *New Classic Zombie skin *New icon for Fire Extinguisher, Gauss gun, Stun Stick and S.L.A.M *Tweaked the SMG1 firing rate *Tweaked the SMG2 firing rate *Tweaked the Flare guns reload time *Tweaked the Stalker's damage Future *The 1.5.2 patch was expected on September 30th, 2009, but was delayed for an undefined amount of time when the team found they could improve more the contents of the patch.Missing Information 1.5.2 delayed! *While the current mod merely consists in the original maps with improvements, the next new version will be a complete new take on the leaked material and the original storyline, with new maps, new models, new textures, etc., starting with the original journey between the City 17 Trainstation to Kleiner's Lab, including in the Combine Factories, the Manhack Arcade and the sewers starting under the radio antenna before Kleiner's Lab. It will be released as episodes, the first one being named Missing Information: Episode One (1.6 is unlikely to ever be released).Missing Information 1.5.2 delayed! *The team also decided to change its relation with the rest of the gaming community. The general atmosphere on the forums has slightly improved (it mostly consisted in trolling and insults back in 2006), and the slogan on the website has been changed from "We don't give a fuck around here" to "We love everyone". Legal status When first released, the mod was not sanctioned by Valve, being described as "illegal content," and its Valve Developer Community article was deleted (the deletion log has since been purged). Furthermore, no official permission has ever been given for the redistribution of modified versions of the original leaked material. However, when asked on Steam Support on July 2009, the answer "The mod is not illegal to download and play as long as it is just a mod." was given from Valve.Is the Mod Missing Information Illegal? - screenshot of the question and its answer That means that while Valve does not bless the project, it is now not against it as long as it is distributed for free. Furthermore, the Valve Developer Community article was restored in October 2009, and has not been deleted. Notes and references See also *''Half-Life 2'' Beta External links *[http://www.love-tub.net/ Gabe’s Love Tub] - official website * * *Missing Information 1.4 download page on GameSpot Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Source mods